Kiss Me
by mickeiblue
Summary: Set somewhere after sn 5. there must be something in the water, because everyone is kissing everyone. but why?
1. Peyton

**disclaimer: own nothing**

**just a fun little piece i wrote cause i was bored. tell me what ya think as it goes thanx.**

They walked up to the door and then when they reached it Peyton turned to Lucas "well…" she began but didn't add anything

They walked up to the door and then when they reached it Peyton turned to Lucas "well…" she began but didn't add anything.

Lucas shifted his feet and looked between the door and her "I had a good time, it was good just talking with you, I forgot how good that could be" he said looking deeply into her eyes.

She smiled shyly and looked at her feet before looking back up "yeah, it was. We haven't really been able to do that for a long time, it's always going to be there – you and me" and she couldn't move her eyes from him.

Lucas moved closer slightly, he swivelled his body just enough that his back was to the door "Peyton… I…" he chuckled and then calmed his voice "you know me better than anybody, I never have to explain things to you, you just know, tonight reminded me why I was drawn to you in the first place" and he moved a step closer to her.

Peyton smiled again "so…" but she never said anything else for Lucas swooped down and covered her lips starting a kiss that would change everything.

It was slow and sweet then Lucas moved closer and deepened it, Peyton put her whole body into the kiss.

He eventually pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers, and then Lucas straightened up and looked at Peyton.

She was smiling and her eyes glowed, Lucas just looked at her for a moment and then his voice broke the silence "how did that make you feel?" he asked shocking both Peyton and himself.

Peyton looked at him strangely "Luke"

"When I kissed you what did you feel?" he asked again.

With a slight laugh Peyton answered "happy, it made me feel so happy, I've been wanting this, waiting for this for a long time".

"Happy" Lucas repeated, he looked at the door, looked at her and then to his car and then back at Peyton and then he kissed her again.

After a brief moment they parted again, Peyton leaned into his chest and Lucas rocked her softly, then with a kiss on the top of her head he whispered "I have to go".

Peyton moved back and gave a small smile "ok, well I'll see you soon"

"Good luck with your trip tomorrow, I hope all goes well" Lucas said.

Peyton nodded "thanks, I'll call you as soon as I get back in town and then maybe we can get together again. Goodnight Luke" and then she opened the door and walked inside.

Alone by the step Lucas looked up at the stars and sighed before putting his hands in his pockets and walking to his car.


	2. Brooke

**Disclaimer: still own nothing**

It was six o'clock at night and Lucas was just starting dinner when there was a knock on his door, he glanced at the clock and frowned

It was six o'clock at night and Lucas was just starting dinner when there was a knock on his door, he glanced at the clock and frowned.

The knock came again.

Jogging over to the door Lucas pulled it open and smiled.

"Hey Broody, want some company?" a grinning Brooke asked and Lucas raised an eyebrow, she raised one in return "I have pizza" she added and passed the box to him.

Lucas tilted his head "you're buying me with pizza?"

Brooke pouted "come on Lucas Scott, don't leave a girl out in the cold, besides if pizza doesn't work what about our adorable godson" and she moved showing a grinning Jamie standing behind her.

"Hi, Uncle Lucas, can we come in?" he asked and then the boy added "Brooke's looking after me while Daddy and Momma have some grown up time, but we couldn't stay at her place 'cause the powers broken"

"Hey, hey, hey, Jamie, he doesn't need to know that… please Lucas" she added turning to the blonde man and pouting again.

Lucas tsked and blocked the doorway "so the plot thickens, you're using my house for my electricity and all you have to give me is pizza?" and he shook his head mockingly.

Brooke grinned showing off her dimpled smile and raised an eyebrow "not just pizza, I have the boy, and then there's my brilliant company of course and if that is not enough" she winked and pulled something from inside her jacket "Weird Science" she screeched.

Jamie rolled his eyes and Lucas stepped back putting a hand to his heart "how can I resist".

Hours later Lucas and Brooke sat on the couch together, his arm rested across the back and her head rested just near where his hand began, little Jamie was asleep across them, his arm and head laying in Brooke's lap and his feet slung across Lucas'.

Lucas turned to Brooke as he laughed and then looked at her, she was laughing too "okay, okay, we better stop before we wake up Jamie, come on Broody help me clean up" she said as she patted his knee before carefully moving from under Jamie.

By the time Lucas met Brooke at the table she was already stacking the dishwasher "leave it Brooke, I'll do it"

"no, I helped make the mess and I'll help clean up, besides it was me who showed up unexpectedly and ruined your dinner plans, I'm sorry Luke, next time I'll call" she said.

Lucas took the plate from her hand and pulled her away from the kitchen bench "no need, what are friends for if not to stop by with no notice" and he got the pleasure of her laughing again.

In that instant Lucas bent down and stole her lips in a kiss, his hand moved to cup her cheek, and though at first Brooke instinctively opened her mouth to him she quickly placed her hands onto his chest and pulled back.

Their lips pried away from each other.

Brooke looked at him as if he was a stranger and quickly stepped back, her eyes confused and hurt.

"What the hell, Lucas!" she said and sidestepped him to make her way back to the living room and Jamie, she quickly got together their stuff and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Brooke?" he called softly as he watched her.

She turned around to him with fierce eyes "no Lucas, don't Brooke me, don't tell me how sorry you are, you crossed a line. Just when I think you can not get anymore stupid you go and do something like this, does our friendship mean nothing to you?... after everything we've been through… jesus I'm not some toy you can just play with"

He walked up to her but she pushed him away, Lucas licked his lip before asking "what did you feel?"

Her mouth dropped open "you know what, I've got to go" she said, and with her hands shaking she carefully picked Jamie up.

At the door she turned back to him "you want to know how I feel, I feel like an idiot, now I'm going to go and you probably won't see me for a while. Just use the time to think about our friendship and then when you get your senses back you can come apologize. Bye Lucas" and she struggled to open the door then she left, closing the door behind her.


	3. Haley

**Disclaimer: still dont own it**

Lucas met Haley after school in her classroom "hi there, I hear you were roped into babysitting duty last night, Jamie said he had a great time, thanks for that Luke" she said as soon as he walked in

Lucas met Haley after school in her classroom "hi there, I hear you were roped into babysitting duty last night, Jamie said he had a great time, thanks for that Luke" she said as soon as he walked in.

He walked over to the desk and put his hands down and leaned over "no problem Hales, anything for my favourite sister-in-law".

Haley rolled her eyes and looked up at him "only sister-in-law, so we never got to talk about the big first date with Peyton, how'd it go?"

"It was everything I expected, yet nothing I expected" he replied as he walked around the table.

She turned her body to face him "so…?" she asked eagerly.

Lucas grinned "hey Hales, it went great, it felt comfortable with Peyton, I didn't realise how much I missed her until we were at dinner"

"That's great Lucas, I'm happy for you" and she put her hand on his arm, Lucas eyes followed the move, he looked at her fingers curved around his arm for a moment then went to stare into her eyes.

"If I do something promise not to slap me?" he asked with his little boy look, Haley laughed and replied quickly "It depends wha-"

She didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying for Lucas's mouth covered her mouth swallowing the words, wide eyed she kept her hands by her side as Lucas gave her a full yet quick kiss before stepping back.

"Are you on drugs?" Haley asked wiping her mouth and looking at her best friend.

"Yeah, I would like to know the answer to that one too… why the hell were you kissing my wife?" came a voice from the doorway.

Lucas and Haley both turned to see Nathan stepping into the classroom, Haley sent a worried look to her husband "this was not what it looked like, he kissed me" she defended herself.

Nathan sent his brother a strange look "I saw that, dude, what the hell?"

Lucas put his hands up in the classic I'm innocent move and replied "seriously, it meant nothing I just need to ask a question… Hales, what did you feel when I kissed you?"

Haley eyes widened again and she laughed "shock, pure surprise and shock"

Lucas frowned "anything else?"

"um… honestly it was like kissing my brother… eww, can I go wash my mouth out now" she said and then went to stand by Nathan.

Lucas looked at them both and then asked "what do you feel when Nathan kisses you?"

"Not like that" Haley automatically shot back.

Lucas sighed "seriously, describe it to me" he told her.

Haley wrapped an arm around Nathan's waist before replying, she looked up into his cool blue eyes as she replied to his brother "when Nathan kisses me I feel warm and safe and loved, but I also feel like I'm standing on the edge of a cliff about to fall but it doesn't matter because he's falling down with me"

Then she turned to Lucas "why?"

Lucas shrugged "just wanted to know what its like kissing a friend" he stated easily and then with a smile he walked up to them "sorry bro for kissing your wife" he told Nathan.

Nathan shrugged and tightened his grip on Haley "that's alright, man, just don't start getting urges to kiss me" and Lucas smiled before leaving them alone.

Nathan turned to Haley with a question in his eyes "what was that about?" he asked.

Shaking her head Haley replied equally bemused "I have no idea".


End file.
